


Tell me some things last

by itstheaqueen



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon verse, F/M, Immediately after the 2x16 goodbye, Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itstheaqueen/pseuds/itstheaqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems like Clarke's heart can't love anymore. She feels guilty, she will always feel like this. Clarke can't help it.<br/>Bellamy's eyes are still on her, she can feel him begging her to turn around and come back, but they both know that this isn't going to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me some things last

**Author's Note:**

> griffinftblake prompted Bellarke + “Have you lost your damn mind!?” for the fanfic meme on tumblr and I wrote this drabble, I hope you like it, since I'm trying to write more. Let me know what do you think about it ^^

Destroyed. 

Broken. 

Dead. 

It seems like Clarke's heart can't love anymore. She feels guilty, she will always feel like this. Clarke can't help it. 

Bellamy's eyes are still on her, she can feel him begging her to turn around and come back, but they both know that this isn't going to happen.

She can actually imagine Bellamy's voice inside her head, trying to convince her to stay. 

“Do you know how many strange things are out there? You need us, Clarke, as we need you.” 

“They don't need me anymore.” She answers to an imaginary voice, “They have you.” She keeps talking it, she needs to, or she'll probably go mad. Clarke needs to hold on to something she knows, and Bellamy is the person she feels closer to her sick heart right now. 

Clarke's about to enter the woods, she takes a deep breath, she needs to, because Bellamy is right and she knows it, but Clarke can't help the fact that she's not able to look into Jasper's eyes anymore, or Octavia's. She needs to be alone for a while and she's so grateful because Bellamy understands why she has to do this. 

“Clarke, listen to me.” The voice keeps talking to her, anyone else could find it irritating or distracting, but Clarke always thought Bellamy's voice was perfectly deep and also so soft that it could be the only thing that keeps her calm during a tough night. 

“Keep talking, I'm listening.” She answers, while his voice begins to be louder and louder and she smiles, because it seems that a part of him is leaving with her. 

“Have you lost your damn mind, princess?” Now the voice sounds a bit angry, but it's okay, because Clarke knows that the real Bellamy is scared and worried about her. 

“I'm not a princess anymore, Bellamy.” She said, while smiling and trying to come up with something cool to say, like how she's the queen now, but no ... She remains silent instead, worried about the fact the the voice might disappear. 

She's losing him physically. She needs his voice to keep going on at least. She needs him. 

“Don't worry, Clarke. We'll see each other soon.” 

For a moment she is surprised, because the voice seems to know exactly what she was thinking, but then Clarke smiles: of course it does, since it's in her head. 

“I promise.” It's horrible, because Clarke needs to believe that the voice is speaking the truth, but how can it do such thing? It's just saying what Clarke's brain wants to hear. 

But it's okay, isn't it? 

“It is okay.”


End file.
